All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 1996 Aired on Disney Channels (January 1, 2002) Part 1
(Meanwhile, the helicopter flew up in the heavens, as it flies over the city. Inside, Pinky wobbles a bit, trying to keep the golf ball steady) * Pinky: Hoo-hoo-hoo. You were fantastic tonight. REALLY. What have I done for you, child? You name it, anything. You want a beach house in Maui. Ooh, I wouldn't buy you the entire island. Cars, yachts, what, name it and it's yours. * (The rooster only lies on the pillow on a pink golf cart while the ball is hit, ricocheting the ball all over again) * Chanticleer: (looks down) Ah, thanks. * Pinky: (notices) Say it. * (He jumps toward Chanticleer, noticing him looking depressed) * Pinky: What's hurting you? * Chanticleer: Well, I just...well, I just... (turns away) don't know. I guess...I'm just a little..... * (Pinky, about to try the new ball placed on the tee, glances at him) * Pinky: Lonely?! Ha-ha-ha! You crazy? (points away) There's 20,000 people out there shrieking your name and you're lonely? * (He whacks the ball, breaking a window) * Pinky: (chuckles) I love this guy.... * (The clubs are placed up as the rooster begins explaining) * Chanticleer: (points behind) Yes, but back on the farm. * (The glancing fox gets on the cart, motioning the rooster to hop on) * Pinky: Hey... * (The cart drives as he speaks) * Pinky: You warned me yourself what they did you on the farm. (shakes his head) They don't love you. * (The fat fox motions her to stop before taking out a walkie-talkie as they stop) * Pinky: Murray, give us a roll. * (They yelp, rolling out the cart with the unaltered rooster hanging on for dear life while Pinky points below to the cheering crowd) * Pinky: YOU SEE THAT?! * (They look at the crowd chanting with some of them forming a heart and waving) * Pinky: THEY LOVE YOU, HEH!! * (They eventually arrive at the curtain, skidding before it stops with the back showing a small hot spa, piano, bed and mirror from behind the curtain) * Pinky: You're incredible. Mmm-mmm-mmm. The King! * (He closes the curtain before turning to the walkie-talkie) * Pinky: Murray, get us outta here. * (Eventually, the helicopter flies away from the area before Pinky dials the cellphone, smirking a bit) * Pinky: Hello, Goldie? How'd you like to get outta the chorus? * (Back at the farm, the pig uses the flashlight up in the rainy heavens) * Patou's Voice: Meanwhile, back on the farm.... * (The light flickers off briefly with some of the animals becoming concerned) * Stuey: (concerned) Ooh. (looks at the flashlight) Ooh. (oinks) She's fading fast. How many more batteries we have? * (Minnie sighs, showing the batteries to him) * Minnie: Just these two. * Stuey: Ooh. (snorts) Despair. * (Just then, the phone is heard ringing while it floats near them. He oinks, yelping as he desperately jumps and rushes to the phone while Minnie grabs the flashlight. He gets on the dummy floating nearby) * Stuey: I'm sorry, ma'am. * (He jumps on the floating table, grabbing the phone) * Stuey: (panics) Who is that? Who is this? What have you done? We've had an emergency here. Yes, yes. Edmond? (looks around) Hey, there anybody named Edmond?